


Here For A Good Time!

by Silver_Apple



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Kirby's here with his friends!





	Here For A Good Time!

Kirby has something important to say!

 

"Poyo."

 

Marx clapped with his wings. He's done his time in jail he's here to be a good person now. Nobody else here is a good person (except the spider boi) but he will be.

 

While Marx clapped, Magolor and Susie were really fucking bored. Taranza was crying (as he does). Kirby still poyoing.

 

Susie pulled out her gun. That's not allowed in our fucking PG fanfic! Kirby felt the G rating slipping away and also began to cry. "Poyo."

 

Now Marx was sad because Kirby was sad, he won't cry though he's gotta murder a gun.

 

Honestly everyone was sad, even Susie and Magolor, Kirby has that effect on people. But they're bitches so they won't cry.

 

Marx ended up eating Susie's gun. "Bitch," she said.

 

Kirby smiled. "Poyo!" Marx was happy too, now this fic's PG rated absolutely. Even Taranza stopped crying. That's what Kirby's happiness does to people.

 

Magolor then said "Frick." Just to spite them. He was promptly eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna get that mcstar allies soon


End file.
